nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fakking Held
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 18:19, April 23, 2011 Drabo Please can you Drabo's stop! We get it You and Master Voice are Nazi's!!! KKK Members we get it! Stop it. This wikia is suppose to be peacful and the racist members have just pissed all over it. STOP! You are obviously a sockpuppet, i mean all these fasicts showing up at one time? Serouisly!?!?! A buddist-asian-facist? REALLY!!!!! That's the best one! All of them talking the same way and in a horrible manner, okay sure that's beliveable. This wikia is really not a place for facists to thrive. But what i really don't get is why you all keep coming back!!! This is my idea, that you menatlly insane and you have a disorder that makes you take on many personalities and have some other issue were you need to be heard, so keep on and on and on and on creating sockpuppets, and maybe once actually once, one of them wasn't you and just a Nazi freind from the "Great Dixie" or Idaho or your White Power Nazi Compound. Please stop we get it your racist. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh and David Duke was a compelte idoit, and so are 99.98 percent of all Klansmen and Aryan brothers. You think your so frecking bad ass because of your 14/88! Let's dive into your past report cards History: Fail Science: FAIL English: FAIL Reiligion: PASS White Power stupidity: A+++++++++++++ So at least I know you drabo's won't go when I'm dead. NOW LISTEN TO THE EVEN SMARTER MASTER VOICE Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you i added 198 +'s to show how great you were at racism! But a smarter human being (time master) has compassion and a bit nicer. But i'm tired of this since january of 2010!!!! STOP YOUR NOT BEING CONSTRUCTIVE YOU HAVE NOW LIFE IF ALL YOU DO IS ANNOY PEOPLE!!!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Or you could lawsuit him and have him banned. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :@Fakking Held: if you are Drabo you'd better play it nice this time. We don't have trouble with conservatives/rightists on the rise, I even created the UNS platform. But plain racism (as in KKK or nazi talk) wont be tolerated. Users like Harold Freeman and Kim Dae-su must be able to feel at home too. 06:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I ain't no beef with non-whites. Their racial purity is worth protecting aswell. Fakking Held 16:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) And putting lipstick on a pig still makes it a pig. Racist. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :So now I am a pig? How very nice of you to say so. I can't recall having insulted you... Maybe I'' should be the one to ring the bell and contact the admins about ''your behaviour rather then the other way around? Fakking Held 17:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Kindergarten time? @Marcus: keep it nice, don't get carried away. @Fakkie: stop provoking. We don't have to tolerate discrimination. Site policy is to act quick against spoilers. 17:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::How am I spoiling anything? So to stand up for perverts is okay in your book and when I speak out against them it is not? Whatever happened to freedom of speech? Fakking Held 17:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Read the comment on my talk page: freedom of speech is not the same as say anything you like. The European Court is the most defending of human rights, yet it allows the banning of extremist parties and the locking-up of fascists. I think the EU Court is very wise. 17:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::So they lock up fascists and ban their parties, yet at the same time allow communist parties. You praise Stalin and get an award, you praise Hitler and you are imprisoned. You deny the Armenian Genocide and you are ignored, you deny the Holocoast and you are imprisoned or fined. Very, very wise. And neutral my ass. Fakking Held 17:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are misrepresenting the facts. The EU did ban stalinist parties in the past. It is just that commies have adapted to reality. 18:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Are the far-right and the far-right not just two sides of the same extremist coin? And if one can evolve, why would the other be unable to do so? Because the way I see it, the far-right is currently on the rise in Europe. Fakking Held 18:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocked A three day block for bad behavior, insulting people, provoking others and most of all: not doing anything useful in the mean time. We need constructive users. Don't feel obliged to return before you bettered yourself. 18:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Join You asked if you could join the UNS. You may not join. Above all, a politician should be polite in conversation. Your conduct has not been worthy of a gentleman so you may not run on our ballot. The Master's Voice 15:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Credit where credit is due. I think this was a smart move. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Me and Mr. Thomassen believe it is best not to allow just anybody in our party. By doing so we would polute the atmosphere. People who refuse to enter in civilised conversation are therefore to be excluded from any decent political party. Mr. Villanova, we may not be your cup of tea, politically speaking, but we are not savages. The Master's Voice 20:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) And I can give credit for that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you sir! Elections are coming up, ya know. We have to consider that, too... If we ever want to hold an office, we have to be a party of reasonable people. We'll have to compromise, if we do not, we will not stand a chance at even getting elected in the first place. The Master's Voice 20:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I piss on you and your party. Fakking Held 14:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC)